


The hardest part of love is the letting go

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: Derek Hale did what he did best. He stared in absolute silence. He stared at the dark haired girl with her fingers curled around the string of a bow. He stared at her narrowing eyes while she focussed on the target in the distance. He stared at her eventually letting the arrow go, her lips curling up into a smile when it landed barely one inch away from the absolute middle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe Derek is not responsible for killing Allison's mom

**The hardest part of love...**

Derek Hale did what he did best. He stared in absolute silence. He stared at the dark haired girl with her fingers curled around the string of a bow. He stared at her narrowing eyes while she focussed on the target in the distance. He stared at her eventually letting the arrow go, her lips curling up into a smile when it landed barely one inch away from the absolute middle.

"Derek, isn't it?" Allison turned around and her eyes met his for a short moment. "I'm Allison, Allison Argent, but you probably knew that already."

Derek swallowed. Of course he knew who she was. He was however surprised that she knew who he was too. "Derek, Derek Hale." He hid his sweating hands in the pockets of his jeans and he swallowed a few times. "You're good at this." He nodded at the arrow and Allison smiled once more.

"All those hours of practicing are finally paying off." She tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear and cocked her head slightly while she kept her eyes locked with his. "And what brings you here? I've never seen you shoot."

Derek scratched the back of his neck, but he forced himself to keep his back straight and his chin up. "I'm here for the good beer." And he was mostly here because his mother had asked him to keep an eye on Argent's daughter.

His mother had just not told him that Argent's daughter was not just beautiful, but also charming and smart and kind and enchanting.

"I didn't know the beer was that good here." Allison raised her eyebrows slightly and Derek felt his cheeks blushing a little. "I've always thought the beer at the pub in the city centre was much and much better."

Derek held his breath for a short moment. He could almost hear the words in the back of his mind. He could taste them. And eventually he opened his mouth to let them out. "We could check it out together? I've never been there."

"Is this you, Derek Hale, asking me, Allison Argent, out on a date?" The playful smile Allison was smiling made Derek's heart jump a beat in his chest.

"Maybe?" He spoke softer than he wanted to and Allison let out a small giggle.

"I only accompany you if it's a yes." She raised her eyebrows and she crossed her arms over her chest to make clear that she was waiting for Derek to change his last answer.

"Fine, it's a yes." Derek could barely control his breathing and the palms of his hands were sweating, even though he tried no to show Allison any of it. "I'm asking you out on a date."

"Good!" Allison uncrossed her arms again and she smiled at the werewolf. "You can pick me up tomorrow at six, unless you have something better to do, of course?"

"No, tomorrow is fine." Derek nodded at the dark haired archer.

"See you tomorrow then." Allison turned around and Derek did what he did best. He stared in absolute silence and he kept on staring until Allison was out of sight.

**And the rarest part of love...**

Derek took the last bite of the huge ice cream they had been sharing. He felt his lips curling up into a smile when Allison pouted slightly. He had not dared to tell his mother about his little adventure and he doubted if she had told her father, but in a way this felt more right than anything else in his life had ever felt.

"What happened to your father?" Allison cocked her head. She had some whipped cream on her nose, but she didn't seem to notice and Derek had to suppress the urge to wipe it away with his finger.

"He got killed by hunters." Derek avoided her glance and tried to gloss over the last word as well as he could. "What happened to your mother?" He looked up again, but this time Allison lowered her glance and stared at her entwined fingers.

"She got bitten by a werewolf. The hunter's code made her kill herself." Allison swallowed and her eyes watered a little. "I'm sorry about your father. I don't know if he was a good man, but if he raised you he couldn't have been that bad."

Derek swallowed his own tears away before they could reach his eyes. "I'm sorry about your mother. I've heard about the code. I think it sucks."

"It's hard to accept that one of our own is becoming what we hunt." Allison licked her lips and she looked up, her glance meeting Derek's for a short moment. "Just like it's probably hard to accept that one of our own would be capable of falling in love with what we hunt."

Derek kept his eyes locked with hers and held his breath for what seemed to last an hour. "I don't think my pack will accept me falling for a hunter either." He realized he used will and not would.

They both knew they weren't talking about a hypothetical situation. They both knew Derek was falling for Allison and Allison was falling for Derek. And they both knew that this world would not allow them to be together.

"How often does it happen that you meet someone who seems to understand you without words?" Allison reached for his hand. Her fingers rubbed his knuckles and Derek let it happen.

He let it happen because he liked it. "I've never had it before, but..." He hesitated for a moment. He placed his other hand on top of hers and then he took a deep breath. "I hope it happens more than once." He wanted to smile. He wanted to encourage her, but he couldn't do so. How could he comfort her when his own heart was shattering? How could he calm her down when his own heart was breaking?

"I hope so too." Allison took a deep breath and she stared at their entwined hands, holding each other.

Derek enjoyed the moment of silence between them. Even though he would never be able to be with her the way he wanted, he knew that in this moment, in this second, they were more together than he had ever been with someone before and then he would ever be with someone in the future. 

**And the truest part of love...**

They left the bar with their hands still entwined. The cold wind was touching their blushing cheeks and the half full moon enhanced the light of the street lanterns. At some point they would have to go home.

Derek would have to go back to his pack, to his mother, to his sisters, to his uncle. He would have to go back to the life of a werewolf, to being the hunted.

Allison would have to go back to her house, to her father, to her grandfather, to her aunt. She would have to go back to the life of a hunter, to being the huntress.

"Screw them..." Derek eventually hissed between his teeth. He pulled the dark haired girl towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She fitted into his arms perfectly, as if she was made for it, as if his arms were made for it. She leaned on the tips of her toes and her lips curled up into a smile. "Screw them..." She whispered. Her soft red lips were only a few inches away from his. Her eyes were glimmering in the weak light of the late evening.

Derek closed his eyes and he felt a shiver rolling down his spine when he leaned in and felt his lips touching hers.

She tasted like the vanilla ice cream they had just shared, but her hands slid around his neck and her tongue touched his closed mouth.

He forgot about their different worlds. He forgot about her father. He forgot about his mother. He forgot that she was a huntress. He forgot that he was a werewolf. He forgot that they had just left the bar. He forgot that strangers, acquaintances and friends were passing by, staring. He forgot that there even was a world. He forgot that there was more than him and Allison, Allison and him.

"We should book a hotel room. Just for the night." Allison barely interrupted the kiss. She pressed her body as close to his as possible, but it wasn't close enough.

"We should run away and never come back." Derek lifted her up a little. All his muscles tensed and he was all of a sudden aware of the tightness of his own jeans.

"My father wouldn't survive that..." Allison sighed and her heart was loudly racing in her chest. "He barely survived losing my mother."

"I know." Derek whispered. He knew that his mother wouldn't survive him running away either. Even though he had two younger sisters, losing him would still feel like losing a limb to her. "But we can pretend?" He cocked his head before he pressed his lips to hers again. "For one night we can pretend that you and I have a future. For one night we can pretend that what we have can exist."

"I'd love to." Allison reluctantly stepped back. "One night. One night where we pretend that we can be together." She nodded at the werewolf, before she gave in to her urges and wrapped her arms around his neck once more. "One long night."

**...is the letting go.**

Derek cursed when the early morning sun forced him to wake up from his slumber. He had not wanted to fall asleep. He had not wanted to drift away. He had not wanted to exchange this one night of dreams coming true for images created by his own brain.

"Let's close the curtains and pretend we didn't see the sun..." Allison's head was resting on Derek's naked chest. She didn't open her eyes. She just moaned softly while she made herself even more comfortable.

Derek kissed her hair and her forehead. His hand was rubbing her naked back, moving lower and lower, following the curves of her body. He had had girlfriends before. He had had sex before. But it had never been like this and he was certain it would never be like this again.

"Love is cruel..." Allison was still whispering, but she pushed herself up carefully, despite Derek trying to keep her as close as possible. "Life is cruel." She let her fingers wander over his hairy chest and her lips kissed his mouth once more.

"Life and love are never just..." Derek sighed while Allison crawled out of the bed. He did what he did best. He stared in silence. He controlled his breathing while Allison got dressed slowly. He tried not to show that his body was far from satisfied yet while she brushed her hair with her bare hands. He ignored his blood rushing through his veins while she turned around, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Maybe in another time or universe..." Allison let out a deep breath and Derek stepped out of the bed. Allison let her eyes wander over his naked body, but Derek didn't mind.

He used his thumbs to try to wipe her tears from her cheeks. "I'm sure there is a universe where you and I are happy now." He watched how Allison smiled through her tears.

"Lucky bastards." Allison spoke softly and once again she leaned on the tips of her toes to kiss him. "I hope they realize what they have."

"How can they not?" Derek shook his head. He pressed the sweating palms of his hands to her cheeks and while he closed his eyes he pressed his lips to hers for as long as possible.

"Maybe you shouldn't come and watch me shoot again." Allison curled her fingers around his wrists and gently pushed him away.

"I won't." Derek could free himself easily if he would want to, but he wanted to enjoy her skin touching his for as long as still possible. "My mother can send someone else to spy on you."

Allison bent her head and her forehead touched his nose. "That's what you were really doing?"

"Yes, and I don't regret it." Derek squeezed her hands. "I'd do it all again, even if I would know how it would end." He used his thumb to lift her chin up so he could kiss her one last time.

"Me too." Allison spoke softly before she stepped back and headed towards the door. "I hope you'll live a long and happy life, Derek."

"You too, Allison."


End file.
